Gin destroys a Feminist Riot
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: "Expecto Patronum" - Anne Frank


Gin was walking down the streets of New Yorkie one day, because Kim Possible Jong Un & trannies had taken ovar Japan & he had movd to New York. While he was walking, he noticed a gigantic riot. That riot had feminazis, Antifat members, Black Livers Matter members, Gay Prada Parade members & fat acceptance SJWs, necrophiliacs, pedos, bronies & furries.

Gin was shokku! "What are these filthy bitches doingu?" Gin said in Spanish. The riot was closing in on him. He pulled out his wooden sword. "I'm gonna cleanse this worlld 2 by tearing their niggery asscheeks apart!"

He knew that these peope wantad to normalize & victimize everything, so he vanted justice. The cops were too afraid to do it, so only one brave lad stepped in front of them.

The feminists saw him standing in front of them and started screaming. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR CITY WHITE STRAIGHT MALE TRASH! I LOVE MUSLIM DIK UP MY LEFT ASSBONE! MY COLLEGE FRIENDS (lolo xey have no fred) WILL BEAT YO SKULLO! Gin took a deep johny breath in Latin & said "I'm goigno slicze your fucking headoras kurwa" Gin said in Mandarin Plus Ultra

The feminists & darkies started getting pissed, literally & figuratively because they're from Azerbaijan or something idk. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA DEFEAT THE CIS MALE! 845957857 GENDERS EXISTEROOOOOOOo PRAISE ATTACK CHOPPERS!" screamed the Bell 205 Helis.

Gin gatherared all his enerjy reiatsu haki chakra nen bankai magic boneless pizzas ki power & rushed towards them. "PEPE IS MY SPeRIT ANIMaL!1!11!" was his battle cry

2 obese feminists came first to hit Gin with signs movie 2002 that said "This is my body." While Gin smashed one of the whale's jaw with his sword {press wasd to move} while beating the other hippo with her own sign. " DIE FATASS!" – Spiderman 2 Pizza Theme

Negros started stereosurrounding Gin with signs "My camel toe is bigger than my child's dad disappearance!" Gin kicked one of those single negro pro abortortion fag eaters in the head. He started one punching left & right. "TASTE MY FOOD STAMPOOOOO!" one of them said. "I'LL USE MY STANDOOOO TOO!" Gin said while unleashing a massive fart in the crowd.

"This is not a Stand, this is shit aaaaaaaaaaaa" said some of the nigs before having their eyes melted from the stench. "This is for Justice, trash!" Gin said.

Some crackers came to him with black clothes & masks. "Are you the Antilighthouse guys?" Gin asked them. "We'll break your skull with bike locks because Heidi is cool!" they said. "BIKE LOCK SMAAAAAAAAAAASH! one of the taco Antifa mambas screamed like he was a final finland boss, till Gin bashed his skull with a bat he had taken from a Martian feminists he had shit on.

"Communist is the best, visit my toy channel 600 million subs!" said some Fat Acceptance bitches that appeared behind Gin's back. "I'm the Best non binary employee in my job!" another faggot said from the crowd. It was hoperess. Gin was skullfucking them left & righto but they would never stop chanting & multiplying.

Hairy armpits & tampons everywhere. No hygiene. No dignity. Despair & Aids everywhere. "DESTROY CAPITALISM!" "MY ARMPITS HAVE BECOME 20% COOLER!" screamed a brony-feminist hybrid.

"I WANT TO FUCK MY ALBINO ONEE CHAN" some Weeaboos said. Gin moved to the brony & furry part of the crowd & started slicing heads. "My fav animu is attak on gaiu bcz I'm gay & black!" one of them said. Animal heads lying everywhere because that majestic hero had chopped off their head ~~~~~~~~~iii~~~~~~~~~~~ phones

Gin had upgraded his sword. His sword could spill soy sauce outin the past tenshou, but now it could spiller hot oil. "FAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIN!" Gin screamed as he shoved his sword up a nigga's ass & spillto hot oil from the inside. "AAAAAAAAAA" the nigga calmly explained to himself that everything is goinh to be All Might like Bob Marley had said to him in his slep.

So many infected bodies were lying io the stretts because of how many sick degenerators Gin had to anally destroy for them to retreatrattoria. The cops had founded hope & joined Gin in his battle. "ANTIFA SISTA MY SISTA IS FISTA MY ASS MY MOM IS HER ASSISTA EVERY NIGHT SISSTA FISTA" onE of the Antifa cucks shouted, when those abominationS rushed on Gin.

Gin charged his sword. He had equipped holy water. The niggers and cucks started retreating. "HE HAS HOLIS WATERS WE LL BE UNGAYIFIED HELP OSAMAAAAAA! " they screamed. Gin took a gigantic hydro pumpO on a firetruck & started spreading his holy waiters on them.

"AAAAAAAOAAAAAAAAAAA I'M OUT OF CHROMOSOMES AAAAAAAA!" some non binary kikes sceamed. "MY GENITALS ARE BECOMING STRAIGHT!" others screamed. "FRIENSHIPE WILL SMITH BE ACHIEVEDE!" the bronies screamed. "WE LL BE BACK FRO OURI FOODO STAMPOO CRUSADOR!" the black underachievers screamed while all of them were melting from the holy water.

Something suddenly happened. A gigantic warp appeared. "Did this happen because of all the hormonal disorders these asseaters amassed in the air!?" Gin wondered. From that warp a small hot dog stand appeared. It started falling into the ground in slow motion.

Gin had realized. That was the work of Jesus. He wanted to kill all those filthy heathens. "Just do it!" Gin shouted, before the hot dog stand fell on the ground, turned into a nuke and blew half of the planet

R.I.P. MIDDLE-AGED YORKNEW 3045 -6907 "why do albinos breathe" – Shinji kun


End file.
